In a vapour compression system, such as a refrigeration system, a heat pump or an air condition system, a number of wires are connected between various components of the vapour compression system, e.g. wires interconnecting various sensors and a control unit and/or wires interconnecting various actuators and the control unit. It is important that these wires are connected correctly in order to ensure appropriate operation of the vapour compression system.
EP 0 426 450 A2 discloses a method of wiring/piping confirmation of a multiple air conditioner. A plurality of internal units is actuated manually or automatically or by remote control, a refrigerant pipe for a single internal unit is opened and the resulting change is detected by the internal unit. The changing data is returned to the controller. The controller confirms the correspondence relationship between the wiring that has received the data or the identification number of the internal unit and the opened piping. This process is repeated with respect to each internal unit. Thereby a correspondence between piping and wiring is sequentially determined for each of the units.